Transformers RID: An old friend BEING RE-EDITED
by nightcreature26
Summary: What if after arriving on Earth Bumblebee met an old friend from years ago. she has changed but is still herself. i guess some things do change. I don't own Transformers. Harsbro does. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers RID: Old friend

Chapter 1: an old friend

( **This is just after Bumblebee and his new team arrive on Earth** )

Bumblebee was watching as Sideswipe and Strongarm were bickering. Fixit was making new weapons so they can capture wanted Decepticons. And Grimlock was resting. All the while he was thinking. " _It's been years since I have seen Jack, Raf and Miko I wonder how they are doing now_." he Transformed and drove out of the junkyard. "Where is he going?" Grimlock asked. "Maybe to see how much has changed." Denny said. "After all he was here on Earth for a few years I think maybe he just wants to see how much Earth has changed and believe me." He said. "A lot has." He said.

Bumblebee was driving down the road. Thinking Suddenly Optimus Prime appeared before him in his mind. "Optimus?" he asked. "Bumbebee a close friend from long ago is nearby." He said. "That friend could be a major asset to your team and will be your human to protect against the coming dangers." He said before fading away. Bumblebee was confused what did he mean "Old friend"?

Suddenly Bumblebee spotted a woman wearing sunglasses she was waving her hands. Bumblebee stopped next to her. "Excuse me." She said. "My truck broke down." She said pointing to a large black pickup truck. Bumblebee didn't speak. "Can you help me?" she asked. Bumblebee noticed that the woman looked like she was Japanese she had long brown hair that stretched mid-back but what got him was the pink highlights in her hair. Suddenly the mental picture of a teenager appeared before his eyes before flashing back to the woman before him. "Miko?" the woman looking like she was in her late twenties early thirties gasped she took off her sunglasses revealing brown eyes. "How do you know my name?" she asked. Suddenly her own thoughts exploded a Camaro with yellow and black. She saw a similar car many years ago. Her mind came up to only one conclusion.

"Bumblebee?" she asked. Bumblebee looked around and saw no one he quickly transformed. "Miko." He said. "Bumblebee!" she yelled she threw her arms around his leg. "It's so great to see you." She said. Bumblebee smiled. "It's great to see you too." He said. He looked at her truck. "You want me to help you with that?" he asked. "Yes please." She said. He transformed and saw the front of Miko's truck had a tow cable. "You have a tow cable?" he asked. "Hey you never know when you need it." She said. She wrapped the cable around Bumblebee's undercarriage. Bumblebee opened his door. "Hop in." he said. "I know a place where this guy can help your truck." He said. He carefully moved back to the junkyard with the truck.

"So how long has it been might I ask because I lost track of time on Cybertron all I know is that it has been a few years." He said. "Oh a couple years." She said. "So your 30 in human years?" he asked. "Birthdays in a few months still 27 not that old." She said.

"So how's Cybertron?" Miko asked. "It's as beautiful as it used to be before the Great War." He said. "Honestly I thought it would have taken 40 years or more last time I was there no offence but it looked awful." She said. "So how's Bulkhead?" she asked. "Oh he became a building constructer shortly after we left and let's say the designs he made are very similar to Earth buildings." He said. "So how's Raf?" Bumblebee asked. Miko sighed. "Well after you left he was inspired to become an inventor with the help of Fowler." She said. "Hows he?" Bumblebee asked. "He retired passed away a few years ago." She said sadly. Bumblebee sighed humans live so short. "So how's your life?" Bumblebee asked. "Ehh been here been there got a job at N.A.S.A also a mechanic." She said. "No I am single." She said. Bumblebee thought. "If I may say you must have attracted a lot of guys." His voice teasingly said. "Still Bumblebee young and as mischievous as he was." Miko drawled. "Well yes both the right kind and bad kind to many perverts anyway." She said. "Ahh." Bumblebee said. "Did I hear you say that right?" he asked. "You work for N.A.S.A?" he asked. Miko nodded. "Wow what do you do there?" he asked. Miko smirked. "Believe it or not I am a designer I design new shapes for the rockets decide how a satellite is going to look and how much fuel a rocket needs." She said.

"Wow." He said. "How did Raf and Jack take it?" he asked. She laughed. "Jack was all "I thought you wanted to be in a heavy metal band!" she yelled imitating Jack. "Raf thought it was cool he often helped me on the designs on how to make the rockets." She said. "Never thought the Miko Nakadai could turn from a heavy metal band fan crazy teenager to a smart and modest adult I guess humans can change." He said. "Hey!" Miko said and slapped his steering wheel. "Humans change its called puberty." She said. "What?" Bumblebee asked. Miko looked at the wheel. "You mea- *sigh* Never mind." She said.

When Bumblebee got back to the junkyard Russel and Denny noticed a woman in Bumblebee's driving seat. Bumbebee chuckled. As Miko hopped out who was also laughing. "So you tricked Jack into eating Laxatives?" Bumblebee asked. "The entire freaking bottle." Miko laughed. "Wow so the Miko I knew all those years ago is still in there somewhere." Bumblebee said. "Yea just wrapped around an adult mind." She said. "But every once and a while she likes to pop up and make herself known." She said.

"Uh hello?" a voice asked. The two turned and the group including Russel and Denny were looking at them. "Oh Bumblebee didn't you say no interactions with a human?" Strongarm asked. "This one needed help and is someone I knew long ago." Bumblebee said. Miko unwrapped the tow cable and put back on the bumper. "Ahh poor Jack was on the toilet for a week and it was only a few years ago." She said. Bumblebee transformed and stood up. "Uh who is that?" Sideswipe asked. "You don't know?" Denny asked. Russel also looked surprised they had recognized the woman from TV. "She's Niko Nakadai of N.A.S.A one of the best people there how can we not know her." Russel said. "She has made things that are not possible. Possible like the Plasma engine it's one of the coolest rocket engines there is." Russel said. "Wait." Strongarm said. "Didn't Bulkhead have a human name Miko?" she asked. "Yup." Miko said. "You were Bulkheads human friend!" she yelled. "The one and only." Miko said. Denny shook hands with her. "Pleasure to meet you Miko this is my son Russel." He said.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "I just need help with my truck darn thing." She said. "Well I can help you." Denny said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Dead battery and Gas leak." She said. He nodded. "I think we can get it fixed up and because you're VIP you get a down payment." Denny said. "Thanks." Miko said. As she was talking with the two Strongarm spoke to Bumblebee. "How did she know it was you?" she asked. "I was irresistible and very hard to forget back then besides I wasn't called bumblebee for nothing." He said. Miko looked at Grimlock. "So that is what a Dinobot is." Miko said. "How did you know?" Strongarm asked. "Oh Bulkhead mentioned it." Miko said. "So what brings you out here to Crown City?" Russel asked. "Well on Vacation." Miko said. "Between you and me." She said. "I hate Crown city." She said. "I just don't like cities like that to shiny." She said. "Also Jasper was a better place than that." She said pointing to the sickening clean city in the distance across the river.

"Also Bumblebee." She said. "You guys forgot something and I have been keeping it safe for a while." She said. She opened the door to her car and pressed a button suddenly the truck's roof opened and Miko pulled out a familiar object. "The Apex Armor." He said. The truck's roof moved back into its original shape. "Trust me it's hard to keep this thing hidden for years." She said. "I have been keeping it safe and in case you guys would return I was going to give it back." She said. "Normally you would horde the thing and clutch onto it like a lifeline." Bumblebee drawled layfully. "Hey I have changed I tell ya!" she yelled dropping the heavy armor. "Yet you still complain and whine like old Miko." He said. "Hey not all habits die." She said. The team along with Denny and Russel stared shocked as the two talked it was like they were young again. Sideswipe was rather amused. "Ok here take it." She said. "Its hard hauling this thing its heavy as hell." She said.

Bumblebee looked at her. "Well from what I see you have changed a lot into a wiser human so you can keep it." He said. "What?" Miko asked. "You have been keeping it safe from others and protected it so you keep it as a reward." He said. "B-b-but it's not mine I only kept it to give it back." She said. "After you left I had no reason to use it so after I got my first car I kept it hidden in each one until this one." She said. "It took me a lot of time to hide it and make a compartment." She said. "Well you are a mechanic." Bumblebee said. "Yea." She said. "So you keep it." He said. "Besides." He said. "I'm not here to visit." He said seriously. "What's wrong?" Miko asked suddenly her mind turned into seriousness.

"A Decepticon Prison ship crashed here not too long ago and most of the prisoners in it escaped there Decipticons prisoners." He said. "So the cons are back." Miko said. Bumblebee nodded. Miko sighed. "You can't allow them to harm Earth again." She said. "Hey!" Grimlock yelled. "I'm an Autobot." He said. "Well." Miko said kindly. "The symbol on your shoulder will make others think otherwise." She said. He looked at the symbol. "Oh." He said.

"Miko I or we may need your help." Bumblebee said. Miko sighed. "Look Bumblebee It's great seeing you and it's wonderful that Cybertron is alive again." She said. "But during these years I realized how stupid and reckless I was when I was younger I have fulfilled my duty and helpfulness with team prime after Megatron was killed." She said. "I am not that same energetic girl I have a job at N.A.S.A if you remember and it's only a three week vacation." She said. "So much has changed." She said. Bumblebee realized that Miko wasn't exactly the same energetic teenage girl he knew all those years ago before him was a full grown woman. "I understand." Bumblebee said. "I know it's natural for humans to reflect but remember it's all in the past." He said. "We really could use your help you are with N.A.S.A right?" he asked. She nodded. "Maybe you can use a few of the satellites you made to track down the Deceptions that escaped." He said.

Miko sighed. "Believe it or not I with only the President knowing launched a Weather satellite into space a few years ago." She said. "It's not a Weather satellite." She said. She pulled out a tablet. "It's a Decepticon tracker not even Ratchet knows." She said. "See that's helpful." Bumblebee said. "But." She said. "I don't know." She said. "I never thought the cons were actually going to come back. The satellite was just in case one happened to pop his happy rear aft up." She said. "Not an entire ship of them." She said. "Look when the truck is fixed I will leave tomorrow." She said. "It was great seeing you and the new team you were assigned to." She said. "Wait how did you know?" Bumblebee asked. "I could tell." She said. "Miko." Bumblebee said. He looked to the team and the humans. "I don't know how to get her to stay." He said. "Well isn't it kind of a strange coincidence that you happened to have met her not far from her?" Denny asked. "So what are you saying?" Bumblebee asked. "Maybe its fate." He said.

Bumblebee chuckled. "That's something Optimus would say." He said. His eyes widened. "Wait before I met her Optimus appeared and told me an "Old friend" was close by and I was to be its guardian." He said. "So maybe Optimus wanted you to meet with Miko again." Sideswipe said. "Wouldn't that mean." He thought. "Maybe she is part of the plot." He said. "She also has the tech we need to stop the cons." He said. "Well maybe Optimus wants you to have a human friend." Strongarm said. "Maybe she is the medic didn't she say she was a mechanic?" Grimlock asked. "Different thing on Earth what could she know about us?" Bumblebee asked. "I know a lot." Miko said. "More than enough." She said. "I know Optimus you said that he brought you to me in a way." She said. Bumblebee nodded. "Then maybe I am supposed to help you." She said. "So you will help us?" Fixit asked. She sighed and nodded. "Welcome to the team." Sideswipe said. Miko nodded.

That night Bumblebee saw Miko resting on the ground. He drove up. "You know the ground isn't exactly a soft thing to sleep on." Bumblebee said. Miko nodded. "Why don't you sleep in here." He offered opening the door. Miko nervously walked into Bumblebee's front seat and sat down upset. Bumblebee noticed Miko's saddened distant face "What's gotten you upset?" Bumblebee asked. Miko sighed. "You know when the Decepticons destroyed Jasper?" Miko asked. Bumblebee nodded. "Shortly after I had a phone call from Tokyo." She said. "My Mom and Dad." Her voice cracked. "They were." She paused. "They were killed in a plane crash." She said. "They were the only relatives I had." She said. Bumblebee sighed. "I'm so sorry." He said. "Today is the anniversary of their death." She cried silently.

"I tried so hard to keep my emotions in check all those months and I never told Bulkhead." She said. "After you guys left I just broke down." She said. "June took me in and treated me like her daughter." She said. She shook her head. "But she was never like my mom." She said. "How was your mother?" Bumblebee asked. "She was really kind so was my dad." She said. "They were never angry with me when I moved to America they begged me to stay." She said. "And yet stupid me brushed it off." she said. "The last thing I said to them was "Whatever." she said. Her cheeks red. "They must hate me all the years I was with them and I treated them like dirt and yet they still loved me." She said. "What kind of daughter am I?" she asked. Bumblebee thought. "When Optimus died he was like a father to me I took it hard but still managed. I remembered how great it was to be with him." He said.

"Your parents loved you and are proud you did so many great things for us and humanity you made things that were impossible you saved our lives when we were in dire danger." He said. "I bet they could never have had a better daughter than you." He said. She sniffed and smiled. "Thank you Bee." She said. "Just helping a friend that needs help." He said. Soon the two fell asleep not knowing Strongarm and Sideswipe were watching. "Aww that's sweet." Sideswipe said. "Leave them alone." Strongarm said and they walked off.

 **End of chapter 1. Well this one is more kid friendly than most of my other stories also a life learning skill. Everything changes Miko used to be an energetic teenager now she is an adult. And looks like Bumblebee has an old member ahh those were the good old days am I right. Anyway. Hope you've enjoyed. See Ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers RID: An old friend

Chapter 2: first grave mistake

Bumblebee woke up and heard a quiet snore. He saw Miko was asleep in his seat snoring softly he saw that she looked rather peaceful asleep even a little cute. He shook his head clear. Miko groaned slightly.

INSIDE MIKO'S MIND

" _Miko." A voice called Miko looked around the darkness. "Miko Nakadai." The voice said. She opened her eyes and before her was a familiar face a blue helmet and red shoulders. "Optimus." Miko said. the Prime nodded. "There is a great danger in the near future Bumblebee and his team needs your assistance in helping them eliminating the threat." He said he quickly vanished. "Wait Optimus!" Miko yelled._

OUTSIDE MIKO'S MIND

Miko gave off what sounded like a cat mewl as she woke and stretched. "Hey Bee." She said. "Morning." He said. She noticed Denny working on her truck when suddenly the engine within the truck burst. "What the?!" Denny asked shocked. Miko sighed. "Freaking great now my truck is broken." She said. "Well remember you can use us as transportation." Bumblebee said.

Miko got out and Denny walked up. "Umm hate to say this but the truck won't be able to drive again." He said. She nodded. "It's alright." She said. "Not the first time." She said leaning back and sitting on Bumblebee's front causing the bot to turn his cooling fans on. He realized that humans were soft so their bodies were soft including their rears but why was Miko's rear sitting on him making him blush? It sounded wrong.

Later Miko was walking through the woods when she heard Sideswipe and Strongarm. She heard Strongarm yell and then a thud. She noticed Strongarm was flat on the ground with Sideswipe crossing his arms looking innocent. Strongarm stood up and yelled in pain. "Aw now my comm unit is busted." She said. "Oh sorry." Sideswipe said innocently. "Maybe when it was my turn, you shouldn't have let me fall three times in a row." He said with growing irritation. "That's because you weren't falling correctly." Strongarm defended. Sideswipe than shoved her back. "Hey!" she yelled. "Why don't you demonstrate how to fall right, Your Dictatorship?" he asked mockingly. Strongarm growled. Miko watched with wide eyes these two bickered like Arcee and Bulkhead this is just as amusing so she grinned.

The two threw punches like children. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off! These exercises are important." Bumblebee said. Miko saw that Bumblebee was a leader a good one at that. She along with the two kids turned and their eyes shot wide open they saw Bumblebee being carried comically by Grimlock. "Yea." Grimlock said smiling. "Why can't you guys take things seriously?" he asked. He grinned and looked at Bumblebee. "Uh, Uh, Yeah. Um, ahem." Bumblebee said as he realized how ridiculous he and Grimlock looked now. The three snickered. "Look you two." Miko said walking up. "If were gonna work together to recapture all the escaped Decepticons, you have to learn to trust each other." She said. "And I just pulled and Optimus didn't I Bee?" Miko asked. The two snickered more. "Bee?" they asked. "She's right and yes that is something Optimus would say." He said.

The two looked at Miko. "I do trust Sideswipe… to mess up." Strongarm said. Sideswipe yelled and jumped at Strongarm. The two face palmed. "Wow Optimus made things look so much easier." She said. Bumblebee snorted. "Understatement of the century." He said. Suddenly the comm went off.

"Fixit to Bumblebee, Stongarm, Sideswipe, and Grim- - Grim- - Grim- -" Fixit stammered. "Go ahead Fixit." Bumblebee said. "Can you circle back to the scrapyard? There is something I need to show you." He said. "On our way." Bumblebee said. "Now, let's see if we can make it back in one piece." Bumblebee said. He transformed and drove off. The two looked a little distant when Grimlock came up. "Don't feel bad." He said. "It's not that easy to be a model teammate like me." He said. The two transformed and drove after Bumblebee while Grimlock transformed into his T-rex mode and ran off leaving Miko alone and forgotten. Miko sighed. "Left in the dust as always." She said sad. Now this hurt to be suddenly left in the dust like that. She walked away not knowing a lock of her hair had fallen. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up.

She turned and saw a Decepticon. He sniffed her. "You have Autobot smell." He said. "Tell me creature where is the Autobots?" he demanded. "Scrap." She said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The Autobots were at the crashed ship where Fixit was working on the Computer. "Search instruments have located a cluster of fugitive signals near here, and it appears there might be intact stasis pods as well." He said. Bumblebee sighed. "Some easy captures would be nice." He said. A distress call broke through the computer. " _Mayday! Mayday!_ " the call yelled. "Ooh! We're intercepting an Earth based radio singal." Fixit said. The call continued. " _This is Captain of oil tanker Windward off coast of Crown City. We are under attack by what appears to be a shark, but it's bigger than any I've seen, and it looks to be made metal._ " The call said. "Decepticon." Strongarm said. " _My crew has evacuated to lifeboats. Please send assistance immediately!_ " The man cried. Fixit looked at the ships Prison records. "The _Alcemeor's_ prisoner manifest lists a Sharkticon aboard." He said. "Here's your capture devices, sir." He said tossing Bumblebee the devices. "And it will work this time, heh." He said. "Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked.

Fixit chuckled nervously but stayed hip. "Heh, not really." He said. Bumblebee sighed. "Denny, do you have boat Grimlock and I can tow to the water?" he asked. "Take your pick." Denny said showing them dozens of boats. "You and the Dinobot?" Strongarm asked. Bumblebee looked simply at the two. "Grimlock proved to me earlier today that he can be trusted in a field situation that requires teamwork." He said. The two Autobots looked to each other. "You two will check out those fugitive signals." Bumblebee said. "Together." He said and walked away. Grimlock pointed to them. "Yeah. Work on that teamwork." He said approvingly before walking off. Fixit spoke again. "The stasis pods are at grid 40, 23, vector 76, 50." He said. "Oh and bring me back something will you?" he asked. "A rock or a soil sample or- -" the two were about to transform when. "Wait!" Fixit yelled. "Have you've seen Miko?" he asked. The two transformed. "No." they said.

"Oh dear." Fixit said. "The location where you two were training was near one of the broken pods." Fixit said. "So." Sideswipe said fear lingering in his voice. "There is a chance Miko was captured." Strongarm finished. "Yes I'm afraid." Fixit said. "You better hope she didn't get captured if she were to fall into the hands of a Decepticon." Denny said. "She will have no chance." The two said and quickly transformed and drove off.

"I hope she'll be ok she is a pretty human after all and kind." Fixit said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"This is the total opposite of the right way." Sideswipe snapped at Strongarm. "You wouldn't know the right way if it hit you in our optics." Strongarm snapped back. The two stopped Sideswipe transformed first. "You're never gonna treat me as an equal, are you?" he asked. Strongarm transformed after. "And your never gonna take me seriously, are you?" Stongarm asked mockingly. Sideswipe turned around. "I'll comm you when you find something." He said. He began to walk away. "We can't split up!" she yelled. "Lieutenant Bumblebee was very specific." She said. "Sideswipe?" she asked using the comm. "Sideswipe!" she called. "Stupid comm unit." She muttered.

MEANWHILE

Miko sighed as she was getting interrogated by the Decepticon she was already bruised from being tossed like a ragdoll. "I just want to talk to them." The con said smiling. Miko glared. "No you just want to kill them I won't tell you where they are." She said. Suddenly she felt herself being squeezed hard by the con. She yelped. "I won't ask you again." He said. Tell me!" he demanded. "No." Miko sneered. He threw her into a tree she grunted as she felt her back smash against it she collapsed and moaned she looked up at the approaching con. Her bruised face bleeding slightly. "I have suffered worse than this con-scum." She cured. The con picked her up and threw her again into another tree she yelled as she felt her right arm crack. She couldn't feel her right arm anymore. He walked up. "Now it will get worse my dear creature." He said. "Until you tell me where the Autobots are." He demanded. Miko spat blood in his face. "Fuck you." She swore. He picked her up as she sneered into his face. The con sneered back and squeezed harder until. *CRACK!* a loud painful shriek pierced the daytime sky.

MEANWHILE

"Who does that punk think he's…" she heard a loud shriek she stopped transformed and gasped. "Miko." She said to herself and by the sound of the scream something painful happened. She noticed two broken stasis pods. She readied her weapon and moved forward. Until she saw a Transformer looking over a pod. "Little glitch I will make you suffer." He sneered than he looked at the pod. "Prepare for freedom brother." He said. He raised his hand. "Claws in the air." Strongarm demanded. He turned and had the human behind his back. "Hello sister." He said playing cool.

"Did you fall out of the sky too?" he asked moving forward. "I'm so glad we found each other." He said. "Decepticon fugitive: By order of Cybertronian legal code, section three zero five, you are hereby- -

The con chuckled. "Huh, of course, your confused." He said. "I wasn't a prisoner on that ship, I was a guard." He reasoned. "Fixit never said anything about a guard being on the _Alchemor_." She said. "Yes Fixit, heh, yes." The con said. "Well, he wouldn't have known." He said. "I was in stasis also." He said. "My programed me to wake me in case of a riot." He said. "Then why do you have a Decepticon logo?" she asked. "Now show me what's in that hand behind you." She demanded. He shrugged. "If you incest." He said. On incest he threw the battered woman towards Strongarm she quickly grabbed her and gasped. "Miko." She said. "What did he do to you?" she asked. "This is Strongarm." She yelled into her comm. "I am under attack I found Miko she's injured badly! My location is- - she was broken by the con grabbing Miko again. "Well I know one thing Autobots don't hurt hostages." He said.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Strongarm yelled. "Ok." He said her hurtled the woman into another tree and this time he sliced it in half causing it to fall down and crush Miko's right arm leaving her trapped. She yelled in pain again. The shriek hit Strongarm in the spark.

Strongarm snarled. "You will pay for that!" she yelled.

MEANWHILE

Sideswipe drove into the junkyard and transformed. "Strongarm isn't back yet is she?" he asked. "Listen Sidewipe- - "Oh and I didn't find any stasis pods." He said. "Your equipment must be zotzed motor mouth." He said commenting Fixit who was fuming. "SIDESWIPE!" Russel yelled. "What?" Sideswipe asked. "Strongarm called in. It sounded like she was in trouble, but it was too hard to hear I think she said she found Miko but she's hurt badly." Russel said. "Then her comm stopped functioning." Fixit said. "And I can't track her." Fixit said. Russel sighed. "You two split up, didn't you?" he asked.

"Scrap." Sideswipe said. "I'll notify Bumblebee immediately." Fixit said. "I'll handle it and besides you should get the sick bay ready just in case." Sideswipe said. "An injured partner needs help and we must help her." Sideswipe said.

LATER

Bumblebee walked into the junkyard. "Where is everyone?" he asked Fixit. "Oh, uh, let's see, Denny Clay went for supplies, Cadet Strongarm and Sideswipe are still out on alignment." He stammered a few times before correcting himself. "And I'm not sure where Russel Clay is." He said. "So how did your mission go?" he asked. Grimlock sulked by drenched in water. "Well, Grimlock took a bath out of it." Bumblebee said. "Umm Bumblebee?" Fixit asked. "Do you remember the last time you saw Miko?" Fixit asked. "Umm last time was before we went on our missions why?" he asked. "Well there is a good possibility that she was captured by a Decepticon." He said. "What?!" Bumblebee yelled. "Well did you bother to wait for her?" Fixit asked. Bumblebee sighed with guilt. "No I was so wrapped up I completely forgot about her." He said. Fixit flinched.

"Ooh forgotten such a harsh word." He said. "And unbelievable!" Fixit yelled angrily. "Especially from you!" he yelled. "You forgot that she was even with you what bot does that?" Fixit demanded. "What are you saying?" Bumblebee asked. "How can you forget Miko?" he asked. Bumblebee looked down. "You two left in too much of a hurry for me to tell you that you were close to some stasis pods." He said. "So I had Strongarm and Sideswipe look for her and the fugitive Strongarm found both." He said. "Where are you going with this?" Bumblebee asked. "Frag it we got an emergency call from Strongarm she said she found the con and Miko she said she was hurt badly." Fixit said sadly. "Now I suggest that you go away here is the coordinates to where the Sharkticon is I already sent Sideswipe to find the two I bet he will find them go do your mission." Fixit said angrily before storming off. "Primus no." Bumblebee said. "Prepare Sick bay!" he yelled before driving off.

"Miko please hold on." Fixit said to himself.

Bumblebee was driving off when suddenly he saw Grimlock. "What kind of friend am I? I forgot to pick up Miko now she is hurt how can she forgive me? We all pulled the same stunt on her Jack and even Raf sometimes." He said. "Now I'm sure you didn't mean to." Grimlock said. "I think she will forgive you but if not." He said. "She will in time." He said. "You can be pretty smart at times you know that?" Bumblebee asked. "Yea." Grimlock said.

MEANWHILE

Strongarm woke up and saw she was next to Miko whose arm was still crushed by the tree. She looked into the Decepticons yellow eyes. "You still don't understand." He said. "I want to help you." He said. "I didn't know if I could trust you." He said. "Yes I'm a Decepticon but I've changed." He said. "Into a kidnapping Decepticon and a torturer?" Strongarm asked looking at her bound hands and Miko's battered body who was thankfully unconscious. "I apologize for the things I have done." He said. "But I can never go back to Cybertron." He said. "I'd be locked up again, just as the way you wanted to jail me, before I could explain everything." He said. "Yea well that doesn't explain torturing lifeforms." She snapped. "Well she wouldn't tell me where I can find someone that could help and I had to go through desperate measures to get her to tell me but you came before she could tell me." The con said. "I was just- - "I can begin anew with fellow prisoners who feel the same way." He said. "In peace, now, is that so wrong?" he asked.

Sideswipe and Russel were nearby. Watching from the woods. "I don't trust him. He's too cool." He said. "Kinda reminds me of someone." He said. "Look at Miko." Russel said. Sideswipe winced. "Ooh that doesn't look comfortable." He said. "It isn't usually an injury like that is bad." Russel said. "What do we do now?" he asked. "If I was half the criminal Strongarm thinks I am, I'd just walk away." He said. Russel gasped before running off. "What are you doing?!" Sideswipe hissed. "Making you a criminal. Come on!" He said.

"But giving you a second chance isn't up to me." Strongarm said. "My superior officer would have to be the one to- - "I would love to meet your superior officer." He said. "And the rest of your squadron." He added. "How many of you are there? Where are you based?" he asked. "We're just over by the…" Strongarm noticed Miko looking up at her pleadingly shaking her head. "Wait." She said. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked. "I see you found an Autobot." A familiar voice said. They all turned and saw a shadow in the trees. "Can I get on a little payback?" he asked menacingly. The con noticed the symbol on his chest and smiled. "Greetings, brother." He said. "I'm Steeljaw." The con addressed his named. "And you are…?" he asked. "Oh I- - Ahem, I'm Grimbee." He said. "I'm glad you are free, Grimbee." Steeljaw said. Miko weakly giggled at the ridiculous name. "Step into the light and join me." He said. "What, Uh- - What happened to your mark there, uh, Steeljaw?" he asked.

"Ahem, Brother?" Grimbee asked. "I destroyed it and its tracking mechanism." Steeljaw said. "The Autobots mustn't capture me before I can prove to them that I've reformed and want to live here now, peacefully." He said. "As I'm sure you do too." Steeljaw said. Miko and Strongarm noticed Russel moving towards them "Get out now." Strongarm hissed.

"Me? No, no, I'd never give up on doing crime things." Grimbot said. "No, besides, I hate the Autobots, especially know-it-all cadets, am I right?" he asked. "Oh cadets can be wonderful if used properly." Steeljaw said. "Tell me more about yourself, Grimbee." He said. "How were you captured?" he asked. "How was I captured?" Grimbee asked. "Well, it, uh… was a dark and stormy night." He said. The locks clicked. Steeljaw turned and roared. Strongarm gasped. Steeljaw looked down at Russel. "So there are more of you strange beings Miko is it?" he asked.

"Look who's talking." Russel said. He ran under Steeljaw and ran into the woods. The Decepticon snarled. "Don't go near him, "Brother" Grimbee said. "Treachery." Steeljaw accused. "How like you Autobots." He sneered. Steejaw lunged at Sideswipe who also charged. Sideswipe made Steeljaw run in a circle as he was kicked by Strongarm and into a tree. The tree began to fall but Strongarm transformed and quickly got Russel just as the tree came down. They turned and heard a distant howl. "I have a bad feeling we're gonna see that con again." Sideswipe said. They turned to Miko. "You two." Miko groaned. "My right arm I lost all feeling in it." She said losing consciousness it sucked more that she is better with her right hand why couldn't it be her left arm? "What does it mean?" Strongarm asked. Russel sighed. "It means she can't use it anymore." He said sadly. They lifted the tree off of Miko's arm and shivered the entire arm was painfully flatten multiple bones were exposed and was bleeding badly. "You need to amputate it." Russel said running to her. "Let's take her to fixit." The last thing Miko saw was Russel looking over her as Strongarm and Sideswipe walked towards her. "Guys she's dying!" she heard.

Darkness death is cold. Suddenly she heard beeping. "She's stabilizing." She heard Fixit say. "Good." She heard Bumblebee said. "How long was she dead?" Denny asked. "5 minutes." Fixit said. Miko opened her eyes. "She's awake." Fixit said. She was met with Grimlock. "SHE'S ALIVE!" he said cackling. "Easy Grimlock." Bumblebee said. Miko got up and looked around. "What happened?" she asked. "We found you just in time." Strongarm said. She felt something was odd Miko noticed her right arm wasn't there it was a prosthetic robotic like arm. She gasped. "We couldn't save your right arm." Fixit said sadly. "Luckily or not the prosthetic arm is very uniqe it can squeeze up to a ton of force and also." Suddenly her arm turned into a cybernetic weapon then a sword. "Has a few cybernetic weapons." Fixit said happily. If she was younger this would appear cool but now how can she explain this to the people she works with. The prosthetic was black and grey and metal like but she felt the muscle's in its fingers contract.

Fixit flipped open a flap on her arm and pressed a button suddenly it fell off revealing the metal stump. "If you don't need the arm just press the button here and pop it comes off cool huh?" he asked. "Well I am grateful really but how will I explain this to the people I work with?" she asked. "Here." Fixit said. He showed her a shiny leather glove that stretched up to her arm to where the stump is. "Just tell them you have a new medical condition and that the glove prevents your arm from blistering and the skin from peeling off the bones." He said. "Not a bad idea." Miko said. She smiled sweetly at Fixit sure she may have lost her arm but this little bot gave her the chance and gave her a prosthetic one a metal one but a badass one. "I am grateful to tell you the truth I always wondered what it would be like as an Autobot I have an Autobot arm and that's good enough." She said laughing and gave the little bot a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She said. The bot looked at Miko who smiled and walked off. "Uh anytime." He said blushing then short circuited and collapsed with a goofy smile on his face. Much to the amusement of the others.

Miko noticed Bumblebee sitting near some cars looking distant. She walked up to him. "I screwed up." He said. "We all screw up." She said and sat beside him. "I forgot you were there and it cost you an arm." He said. "Hey I look like an Autobot now." She said grinning. "Well an arm of one at least." She chuckled nervously. "Remember I wanted to be just like Bulkhead?" she asked. "Oh yea." He said. "Like I said you may have changed a lot but the Miko I knew is in there somewhere." He said. "But how can you forgive me so easily? Optimus said I must protect you and look at you now." Bumblebee said. "I asked Bulkhead the same question." Miko said.

"He said "a great warrior learns to forgive including his or her enemy even allies do moves that may seem unforgivable but they are not you are still you." She said. "Bulkhead was a good pick for you." Bumblebee said. "I know." She said. "But I look forward to having you as my buddy." She said. "And the plans I have for you." She said chuckling evilly. "Oh no Miko's back." He said. "Nah just messing with you." She said smiling sweetly. Bumblebee felt his fans turn on. "Ok then." He said. And just like the other night he drifted off with Miko asleep in his seat.

 **End of chapter 2. Looks like Bumblebee learned a lesson don't forget where your friends are. And looks like Miko kinda got her wish she wanted she is now part Autobot. Hope you've enjoyed. See ya.**


End file.
